U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,728, entitled: "Ink Jet Printing Apparatus With Overrun of Printhead to Insure Better Visibility" and having Joe W. Woods, et al, as inventors, is of general interest.
Numerous font selection systems have been proposed heretofore but primarily in conjunction with mechanical impact printers not having facilities for storing character representations as in the system described herein. In the ink jet area, only a limited font selection capability has been contemplated. No prior art is known that is especially pertinent to the arrangements set forth herein.